


OPAL VIOLET LOVEGOOD CHARACHTER INFO

by Opal_Lovegood



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, This is my Harry Potter OC’s character info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Lovegood/pseuds/Opal_Lovegood
Summary: This is my Harry Potter OC’s character info





	OPAL VIOLET LOVEGOOD CHARACHTER INFO

Opal Violet Lovegood character info

Family:  
Opal Lovegood is the daughter of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (we took mom’s last name) she has two brothers and one sister: Arachno, Anubis, and Pearl. Arachno is an anamorphigus, basically he can change into an animal and change his appearance. So he can change into any animal which is pretty cool if you ask me. As for the rest of our family, Anubis is an anamanguis (jackal) and Pearl is also an anamanguis as a turtle. I’m a metamorphagus and a moth anamanguis but I can't do what Arachno can. As for mom and dad, well, Neville is an herbology teacher and mom, well lets just say she’s a bit confused about the whole “job” thing.

Bedroom:  
Opal lives at the Lovegood residence after her and Arachno took the responsibility of cleaning up the death eater’s bombs. She lives in the top bedroom which used to be Luna’s. It’s sure dusty up there but opal is accustomed to that sorta stuff. Her bedroom is wide and circular with a small metal framed bed to one side, she has a desk on one side where she keeps magical herbs (especially wolfsbane for Lyra’s sake) that her dad gave her for her birthday in a drawer, she also has a small snow globe given to her by her friend Lyra (it can teleport her to Lyra’s dorm) When you look at Opal’s room, you might see a mess due to all the books crowding every inch of the space aside from a couch and a coffee table in the middle of the room which with she also piled with books. Opal has a Ravenclaw bedspread and simple blue and gold pillows, also she has banners of different quidditch teams that she likes and her walls are covered in an assortment of magical remedies and recipes which she has tacked everywhere, in a section by the window she has a moth emporium of her own creation. She owns many pets: two phoenix, an arrangement of pigmy puffs (god only knows how many, she lost count of them a long time ago) she also has a hippogriff and a baby dragon ( she had him trained by Charlie Weasley and approved by the ministry.) she also has a ginger cat named Jin. On one part of the wall she has a miniature door which she can expand, in there, there are all of the places where her pets stay including the uncountable pigmy puffs.

Hogwarts info:  
Opal is a ravenclaw and also a horned serpent (Ilvermourny) her patronus is a rattlesnake named Amber. She has decorated her dorm where there is a whole shelf dedicated to potions and ingredients, another shelf has books and even though she has shelves she prefers to keep her books scattered everywhere. She has Thistle’s cage (her dragon) hanging from the ceiling and a big plush rug at the center of the room along with more books and bean-bag chairs. On a wall by a big four poster bed there is a shelf full of dark artifacts (given to her by Delphi) and some marbles (given by Jenny) which are kind of out of place but she keeps them anyways.

Appearance:  
Opal has long, mid back length wavy blonde hair. She can change her appearance but she prefers to leave it down with blue and silver highlights. Her normal outfit consists of a ravenclaw shirt and a plaid skirt with robes on top and of course, you cant forget the radish earrings and the deathly hallows necklace.

Friends:  
Her friends are Delphi Lestrange (Voldemort and Bellatrix’s Daughter), Jenny Patil-Weasy (Ron Weasley and Padma Patil's daughter), Rose Granger Weasley (Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's Daughter), Will/Arthur’s Weasley (Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's Son and Alana Lestrange (Voldemort and Bellatrix's Adopted child.), Sky Slytherin (Collin creevy’s daughter),they form Merlins Army, replacing the DA.

Personality:  
Opal is odd, just like her mother. She is very smart and bookish, she loves gardening and interior decorating. She is strong and kind, she has a wierd sort of telepathy with her twin brother Arachno. She excelsin almost all of her classes, especially potions and COMC.


End file.
